1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for treating exhaust gas condensates of an internal combustion engine and a device for treating exhaust gas condensates of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Exhaust gas recirculation systems in motor vehicles are known that are combined with the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle. Exhaust gas recirculation systems of this nature represent an essential strategy for reducing pollutant emissions, especially nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions. Prior to its reinjection into the internal combustion engine, the exhaust gas returned to the internal combustion engine is cooled below the dew point of water to as low as 40° C. by an exhaust gas cooler contained in the exhaust gas recirculation system. During this cooling process, great quantities of aqueous condensate are produced as a consequence of the combustion of fuels in the engine. Exhaust gas pollutants, such as, e.g., nitrogen oxides, sulfur oxides, and organic substances, dissolve in the exhaust gas condensates that accumulate, and consequently inorganic and organic acids are formed. These acidic condensates represent a significant problem, since they corrode the materials of the exhaust gas cooler as well as downstream components of the internal combustion engine.
A method and a device for neutralizing acidic condensate in a motor vehicle are known from DE 10 2008 049 625 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,371, wherein the exhaust gas recirculation system has an exhaust gas recirculation cooler for cooling the hot exhaust gas stream. A metering system for the metered addition of an alkaline substance to the hot exhaust gas stream is arranged upstream of the exhaust gas recirculation cooler. The acidic condensate in the internal combustion engine is neutralized by this alkaline substance.